Lost in Paradise
by nickyd92
Summary: Kendall is upset about Jo leaving, so the rest of BTR try to make him happy again by taking him to New Zealand. But it all goes wrong when their plane crashes on an unknown island. Will their friendship last until they're rescued? Kames and Cargan!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello to you! Welcome another one of my stories. Now I do warn you: the update process on this will be slow. But there will be one nonetheless! I appreciate all your reviews very much. If you want, you can PM me with suggestions or any queries, I am more than happy to take them into account, and I like to talk to people! Other than that, please enjoy this story.**

Carlos was waiting in the elevator, completely soaked. His clothes felt extremely heavy for shorts and a sleeveless T-shirt and his hair was incredibly flattened on his head, sticking to his face. His helmet had droplets that were occasionally falling off, but nevertheless it was fine. He had been involved in a water balloon war with Logan against Tyler and Katie. They got ambushed hiding next to the well in Palm Woods Park and captured Logan, tying him up in a gazebo next to the pool. Carlos had gone to recruit the help of either James or Kendall and to get more balloons. He was sure he and Logan had a stash somewhere in their shared room, but under the clutter that Logan despised, he wasn't confident where about it actually was.

The elevator stopped and Carlos strode out, making his way to 2J and walked through the door. Everything seemed normal. No one was in the kitchen or the living room, so Carlos bounded over to the swirly slide. He banged loudly on Kendall and James's room. There was no answer. He barged in regardless of no answer and saw what he was expecting. James was still in bed. Carlos laughed to himself as he took a few steps back, tapped his helmet for good luck and launched himself onto James, quickly awakening him.

"Wh-what?" James sat up.

"James!" Carlos called, "Come on, it's 2pm! Get up!"

"Why are you wet?" James said drearily.

"Me and Logan got in a water balloon war with Katie and Tyler and they tied Logan up and I need your help to rescue him."

James's eyes widened, "Turn around."

Carlos got up and turned around like James said. He heard the rush of clothes being removed and thrown around the room and others being rapidly put on. The final zip was pulled up when James said, "Ok, you can turn back now."

When Carlos saw what James had changed into, he was amazed at how quickly he had changed. James was wearing his black bandanna, keeping his hair off of his face as he applied black war paint. He was wearing his black wife beater and black camouflage army shorts. He had boots and leather, once again black fingerless gloves, "Let's go." he said with a very serious tone in his voice.

Carlos beamed and ran out of James's room, quickly turning into his own. He and James quickly threw random piles of clothes and other objects into the air until they found what they were looking for.

"FOUND THEM!" Carlos cried with glee.

They both ran back out of the room and flew down the swirly slide, making it to the kitchen. Carlos started to tear open the pack of water balloons and he and James frantically filled them with water, then placing them on the side for later use.

Once they had filled all 40 balloons, they stuffed them all in their pockets.

"Ready?"

"Let's go." Carlos marched out of 2J, James right behind him and got in the elevator.

"What's our battle plan?"

"Well, I'll sneak round the back and catch them off guard, you burst in the front door."

"Go it."

The elevator doors open.

"Carlos."

"Yup."

"See you on the other side."

James crept out of the elevator and made it around the pool. Carlos pointed to the gazebo which Logan was held captive and slowly moved in closer. When James was fully in position he counted down with his hands, '3... 2... 1...' then Carlos charged at the makeshift prison.

"AHHHHHHH!" Carlos cried as he burst in, finding Logan tied to a deck chair and Tyler and Katie sitting at a table. Before they had time to react, Carlos was already pelting them with different coloured water balloons. When they started to scream, James jumped in, taking over while Carlos untied Logan.

"GO! GO! GO!" James said, hoisting up Logan and Carlos took his hand and all three of them ran out. Carlos handed Logan a couple of his water balloons and they both chucked them at their perusing enemies. James ran ahead and started mashing the elevator button.

"IT'S NOT COMING QUICK ENOUGH!" James cried.

"STAIRS!" Logan called back, throwing a well aimed balloon behind him, hitting Katie in the face.

The trio turned and headed up the stairs, Carlos almost tripping up but Logan was there to catch him before it turned into anything serious. James, having longer legs, managed to reach the second floor by taking two stairs at a time. He stood up top beckoning his comrades as they tried to catch up to him. They knew that Tyler and Katie where hot on their tails so James started to throw more balloons at them to slow them down. Logan was the only one with enough sense for this to cross his mind, but he was glad Mr. Bitters wasn't around otherwise they would have been in big trouble.

The two smaller boys reached the top and they darted for 2J. They got in and managed to slam the door shut. All three of them pressed themselves up against it, blocking Katie and Tyler from getting in.

"Hey, no fair!" Tyler called.

"Come on guys, I just wanna kick your butts then make a sandwich, let us in!" Katie yelled.

The boys turned to each other and laughed. They then bolted as far away from the door as possible, jumping over the couch and taking cover behind it. Katie and Tyler tumbled in and then scanned the apartment for their opponents.

"Come on guys..." Katie said, "We've put the balloons down. We just wanna talk."

"YOU'RE LYING!" Carlos called, jumping up from his hidden position, "Crap!" he said, quickly getting a water balloon out and taking aim at Katie, who, along with Tyler, was poised and ready to throw their balloons. Logan quickly joined Carlos with a satisfying smirk as James reluctantly stood up.

"Why can't you just keep quiet!" he yelled at Carlos.

They were all frozen, balloons suspended in their hands, ready to be catapulted to the people on the other side of the room. They all knew that three 17 year olds against two 11 year olds was far from fair, but now was a bad time to question this as if one person made any sudden movements, all water hell would break loose.

Tyler coughed, and the boys all turned facing him, as he flinched, dropping his balloon and causing a puddle to appear all over the floor.

"Ready." James called.

"Aim." followed by Logan.

"STOP!" a voice called, disappointing Carlos before he could call his command.

Mrs. Knight was standing at the door with her hands on her hips with a frustrated expression.

"What do you think you're doing?"

They all just stared at their feet.

"IN THE HOUSE! Do you know how much stuff you would have ruined?"

"But-" Katie tried to defend.

"I don't wanna hear it! Now, you three, Carlos, Logan and G.I Joe, take these balloons and I want you to drain them in the bathroom. GO!"

"Yes Mrs. Knight!" Carlos quickly scurried, holding as many water balloons as his arms could carry. Tyler and Katie followed, holding theirs ready to unhappily hand over.

"Tie?" Katie whispered to Logan.

"Tie." he sighed then pushed past Carlos and opened the bathroom door for him. He received a smile of thanks off of Carlos before seeing what lay inside.

Kendall was sitting on the toilet, pale face and red puffy eyes. He had a phone in his hand, but that wasn't what they were all staring at. Logan, being at the front, could see it more clearly than everyone else, tried to block their view, but Carlos pushed ahead and also saw it, dropping his balloons on the floor. There was a loud splash.

"CARLOS!" Mrs. Knight called, but Carlos just stared in silence instead of shout back an apology.

"Tyler..." Logan muttered, "I think you better leave. Katie, take him out or something."

"What?" she protested, "What's going on?"

"Just... go." he said calmly.

Katie angrily sighed, taking Tyler by the hand, who quickly put his balloons on the side of the kitchen before leaving 2J.

Logan walked closer to Kendall, squatting to be at the same level as each other. He took the phone off of him, then pulled back his sleeve a bit further than it already was. He grimaced at the sight. Kendall had several fairly deep cuts up his left forearm with were still pouring with blood. James finally got a look and was too joined in the shock. Kendall just sat there, staring in front of him, like he had no idea of the events that were taking place and was in his own fairy land.

"Kendall..." Logan said, tears welling up in his eyes, "why?"

**A/N: I already have the other chapter planned in my head! I'll most likely forget it but oh well :')**

**Like I said before, update will be slow because I have two stories to tend for at the moment and I haven't updated my other one in a while :') **

**I realised you know what's going to happen because I ruined the storyline in the summary -.- oh well, if I didn't then it would entice people to read it, right?**

**Like I also said before PM me if you want? **

**But most importantly:**

**Check out my Big Time Mansion story**

**and**

**Review please, it would mean a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello again? Expect me back so soon? Me neither?**

**Thanks to Tidus GT, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, BaronofDenmark, darius prince of the sea, and FavUYA for the reviews but I am sorry to those who I PMed but let's not go into detail!**

* * *

><p>There had been a few minutes of awkward silence. Kendall was still ignoring them, phone on the side and a razor, which they hadn't noticed until Logan had got to Kendall's level. Silver glimmers were given off every time the light hit it. But what gave an eerie mood was the small crimson droplets that lingered on the end. They slowly dripped off and onto to floor diffusing with the water of the balloon which Carlos had accidentally dropped along with the blood from his wrist which was falling at a much slower rate. Logan's eyes were glistening with motionless tears whereas James and Carlos were still standing by the door, giving uncomfortable glances at each other.<p>

"Kendall." Logan said. He was good at trying to stay strong, not letting tears fall. They all wanted answers. To them this was a very sudden turn of events, but to Kendall this had been going on for a while.

Jo had left about three weeks before it started to happen. Afterwards, Kendall couldn't take it anymore. He missed her and he was sad about it. They hadn't been talking as much due to time differences and Jo working on the movie and Kendall rehearsing with the band and it eventually got to Kendall. He didn't want to unload his problems onto anyone else and let them know how he was feeling, he didn't find it fair. He managed to act as normal as possible to everyone around it and didn't raise any suspicions. After three weeks, Kendall accidentally dropped his razor and it smashed on the floor. He picked it up and stared at it, after being abysmally depressed for so long, he contemplated self harm, a way to vent out his frustration and sadness. Luckily he could pull it off due to his habit of wearing long sleeved flannel shirts, hiding the scars. At first, Kendall barely cut the skin, but over the few weeks, he found his threshold and managed to get a reasonably deep cut. He thought he was fine until today.

"Oceans between us." Kendall mumbled.

"What?" Logan's sadness was replaced by confusion.

"There's nothing that can change the way I feel."

"Kendall, talk some sense, what's going on?"

"They don't understand I'm sick of it all..."

"Who doesn't understand? Kendall, please talk to us!"

Kendall finally stopped gazing at the wall and turned to look at his friends individually in the eyes, "I miss her." he resumed the crying that he was doing a short while before everyone barging in on him.

"Jo?"

Kendall simply nodded.

"Look, Kendall, I know you're upset but this isn't what you should be doing to yourself. You should talk to someone about this. Talk to me! Talk to James or Carlos or even your mom, but don't just bottle up all this frustration... it's not good for you."

"Well if I don't wanna talk? What if I feel this is the best way to deal with it?"

"Kendall... it's not. We want you to talk. You may not think it now but it is the best thing to do. If you don't want to talk to us, maybe you could see a therapist?"

Kendall pulled his sleeve back down, wiped his eyes and got up from the toilet, razor still in hand. He walked past Logan, who remained in his squatted position by the toilet. Approaching James and Carlos, he stopped waiting for them to move out of the way so he could storm off. Instead, they just stood there staring at him, like bodyguards preventing him from leaving. Kendall reached out to push past but James grabbed his out stretched arm and Carlos grabbed his other. They pushed Kendall so he resided back in his original seat, Logan still unmoved and staring at him.

"Just let me go!" Kendall protested as James and Carlos went back to their bouncer stance at the door.

"Not until we solve this. We can be in here all day if you like?" Kendall rolled his eyes, "Oh. I'll take that." Logan said, snatching the razor. Kendall folded his arms and stared at the ceiling.

"Kendall, it's no good taking it out on us, we're your friends." James said from behind Logan.

"He's right. We're here to help. You shouldn't lash out at us."

"I know Logan, I'm not a child." Kendall snapped, then faced him, "I just... want to talk to her again... I want to see her smile."

"Go see her then." Carlos piped up.

"You want me to fly to New Zealand just like that?"

Carlos simply nodded his head.

"Carlos!" Kendall said, "That's crazy! That's – That's-"

"Genius!" Logan cried. The three others just glanced at him, "If you go see her, you can get closure, right? Then you can come back and be happy!"

"But I'm only happy when I see her!"

"Go see her then and we'll work something out when we get there!"

"I don't know..."

Logan got up and dragged Kendall with him. James and Carlos followed behind just in case he tried to make a getaway. Logan let go of Kendall, but James and Carlos pushed themselves up against the blond to let him know he was being watched. Logan picked up the green laptop and carefully climbed his way up the swirly slide. James pushed Kendall up and went to make his own way when he heard, "And where do you think you two are going?" he sighed and turned around, along with Carlos, to find Mrs. Knight holding a mop and some cloths out to the pair.

"Mama Knight we really can't-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" she interrupted, "I asked you to clean up, and you will."

"But-"

"CLEAN!"

James looked up apologetically at Logan who was watching everything from above. He just laughed at put one arm around Kendall's shoulder, and the other carrying the laptop. He ushered Kendall into their shared room and sat down, opening the lid and going straight on the internet.

"What are you doing?" Kendall asked. If it were up to him, he could still be happily alone for another hour or so before anyone would notice his disappearance and have to put on the facade again.

Logan hadn't answered but was typing away, "And... done!" he switched the laptop around showing Kendall something he couldn't understand.

"What is it?"

"I booked us four plane tickets to New Zealand!"

"WHAT?"

"It's what you wanted?"

"I said I didn't know!" Kendall stood up, "And you can't just go to New Zealand! How have you got the money for this?" Logan placed the laptop on his bed and stood in front of the door.

"Gustavo."

"Do you think my mom would just let us go like that?"

"Well we have about two days to convince her..."

"TWO DAYS! Logan! I know you're trying to help but please. Just leave it to me."

"Kendall, if I left it to you, you'll cut your whole hand off." Logan said sternly, "We're going to New Zealand. You're going to see Jo. You will come back happy. Everyone will be happy."

Kendall just rolled his eyes. He didn't want to do this at all.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you liked it! (Sorry it's a little short)**

**I need your help with something. I don't know whether to focus this story on Kames or Cargan?**

**This though crossed my mind when writing this:**

**I find that it is easy to talk about hurt and heartbreak and not about being in love because it is something some of us are unfortunately less experienced in. We've all been hurt by someone we love and so it is easier to write about. I can't say I've had the perfect relationship like I try to write in these stories. That's why I prefer the build up to actual relationships and then start to slip when I write two people getting together but I have to give them a happy ending right?**

**Just something I thought I'd share, and no, I'm not having a breakdown :') **

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Just to clear things up, the summary will match the story! You all must have patients! I'm getting there Ok! :') **

**Thankyou for the reviews EvilGeniusBookWorm13, child who is cool, BigTimeLovers14, TidusGT, FavUYA and Sum1cooler! I hope this list will continue to grow in time so please review!**

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up to Logan bustling around their room. Items of clothing were being flung around, and a large suitcase occupied the space between their beds, which Logan was traversing around by treading across his bed. Kendall rubbed his eyes to see that Logan was nearly finished. He had all his essentials packed, appropriate clothes for the weather and even some books.<p>

"Logan..." Kendall moaned, outstretching his arms, "how long do you think we're going for?"

"About a week." Logan said, still pottering around finishing packing for himself.

Kendall sat up rather too vigorously, "We're not going for a week! In fact, we're not going at all!"

"Look Kendall, you need to see her. Obviously the first goodbye wasn't good enough so you need a do-over."

"I'm over Jo. I don't want to see her!"

Logan stopped comparing sweater vests and dropped them on his bed. He stepped on all the neatly folded clothes in his suitcase, elevating himself a little, and stared down at Kendall. He grabbed his wrist and held it up so it was in plain sight for the both of them. The cuts were still there, some scars visible from previous times.

"I'm sure you're not." he said sarcastically with a bitter tone in his voice.

He threw Kendall's wrist back at him and resumed packing. Kendall hated what was going on. He didn't want the spotlight to be on him, it just wasn't who he was. Going to New Zealand and confronting Jo was not something he was up for either. She hurt him. He's upset. He'll get over it. Or so he thought. Kendall wasn't actually sure if he'd ever get over it, but he had to... right? Besides, what is going to tell his mom? 'Bye mom, off to New Zealand, hope you don't mind but you don't have choice because of my pedantic 'friends' pushing me out the door.' That did raise a good question. Logan never did tell him his plan of getting his mother to agree.

"Logan, what are you going to tell my mom? There's no way in hell she'd let us all just go down to New Zealand."

Logan turned around a smiled at him, "Actually, James and Carlos are down there now convincing her now that we are going to visit James's cousin in Minnesota from England."

"He don't have a cousin in England."

"Damn straight."

Directly on cue, James and Carlos entered the room. Logan zipped up his now prepared suitcase and placed it on his bed, then sat next to it, giving James and Carlos space to parade up and down the room while giving the details of their plan.

"Kendall." Carlos said, all eyes on him, "The lovely James here has a cousin in England. His name is Adam. He is our age. James hasn't seen him in a while so he can't go too much into detail about him."

James beamed and took over, "His family own a house in Canada, so we're visiting them in there."

Kendall interrupted, "What if my mom tries to ring your mom?"

"We have that sorted," Logan said, standing up, "his mom is in a 'business trip' in Milan so won't have time to take a phone call."

"This is a poor plan."

"But it's working."

"I could just go tell her you're lying."

"We've thought of this... Carlos, James." Logan gestured his hand and Carlos put on his helmet, and Kendall noticed that he was holding something behind his back. James was advancing on Kendall with a slight smile, arms out ready to grab him. As James went to lunge at Kendall, the blond rolled in his bed and jumped over his attacker. Next, Carlos revealed to Kendall what he has hiding, a roll of duct tape with a tab extended. He too lunged at Kendall, but was caught up when Kendall ducked and Carlos fell into Logan, taping his shirt.

Kendall managed to make it out of the room and saw his mom downstairs, "MOM! MOM! I- AHH!"

James managed to redeem himself from failing to capturing Kendall the first time by tackling Kendall to the floor, his hair narrowly missing making contact with the wall.

"Don't tell her anything." James whispered, laying on top of him, one hand slightly pulling his hair, the other pinning his arms down.

"What is it Kendall?" Mrs. Knight called.

James tugged at Kendall's hair a little tighter, "I love you mom!"

"Whatever." Mrs. Knight looked a little baffled, as did Katie who was sitting in the kitchen next to her.

James let go of Kendall's hair and held both his arms back. Carlos moved in with the tape and placed it over Kendall's mouth.

"We'll start packing for you." James said, head very close to Kendall's ear, he could feel James's breath on the back of his neck.

Kendall felt Carlos tape his hands together and just sighed, flopping his head down on the floor accepting his unfortunate fate as the tape finally made it around his ankles. He was adamant they wouldn't leave him like this all day. He still needed to shower, get dressed, eat. How was he supposed to eat? They do not do plan-making well without Kendall. His thoughts were interrupted by three pairs of hands lifting him up. Kendall squirmed, reminded the others of a fish out of water. He tried to wriggle his way out but failed miserably. He was recklessly thrown onto his bed and rolled to see Logan, Carlos and James leaving.

"We'll be back when we have food for you." Logan said as he shut the door behind him.

Kendall thought that his friends were stupid. They're taking him across the planet just to see one girl that he would rather not anymore. She's hurt him too much for him to want to see her. He knows when he does get to see her again, then he will love her all over again. That week will feel like two seconds before he has to leave her again, and then they would be back to square one of Kendall secretly running off to cut himself. It was easier to let him deal with it instead of everyone sticking their nose in things.

But, first thing first, he was a prisoner in his own room, and in a way, tied up. Luckily for him, this was only tape, and tape was meant to be ripped. He pulled his arms up and grabbed the tape which was around his mouth. He successfully ripped it off, silently wincing. He did not believe it would hurt as much as it did. Quickly, he brought the tape around his hands on his wrist to his mouth and started gnawing at the bottom, spreading his hands as wide as possible. It didn't take long before his ripped the tape, freeing his hands, and it was even quicker to unravel his feet.

Kendall got up and rushed outside. Luckily for him, the coast was clear on the landing. He peered over to look downstairs to see that Carlos, James, and Logan were watching TV and Mrs. Knight and Katie were nowhere to be found. Judging that the three boys were pretty immersed in what they were watching, Kendall silently made his way down the swirly slide, and darted behind the orange sofa, out of site. After a short time, Kendall decided to run to the bathroom during a rather loud section. He managed to get there undetected and locked the door.

Freedom.

He got to the cupboard and opened it. He pushed past all unwanted products that stood in the way of his goal. In a small brown box that was hidden way behind the majority of James's Cuda products were Kendall's razors. Of course he was going to have a back up. He had a small collection of them that luckily, no one knew about. He sat on the toilet and pulled up the sleeve of his shirt. The cuts that were there yesterday still had a distinct red glare on them, and Kendall decided to make them become the most brilliant shade of red imaginable. He brought the blade close to his wrist, making it hover over a previous cut. He brought it down, really pushing the metal into his skin. He felt a small amount of satisfaction as the blood spurted out. He made several more, blood was effortlessly pouring down his arm now and Kendall did feel light headed.

Meanwhile, James had just finished his fourth can of Coke, and nature called. He got up from his seat in between Logan and Carlos and made his way towards the bathroom. He got up to the door and attempted to turn the handle, but to his surprise, it was locked. That was strange to him because as far as he knew, only he Carlos, Logan and Kendall were in the house. He turned and saw Carlos and Logan on the sofa, engrossed in their show, and James himself was standing outside the bathroom, which only left one person.

"Kendall!" James whispered through the door so that only Kendall could hear him, "Open this door!"

"Go away!" Kendall called back. James quickly turned his head to see that Carlos and Logan hadn't looked over yet. Luckily they didn't. James knew how to work the lock on the bathroom on the outside, just because he was bored and alone one day and needed something to occupy himself with. The door swung open to reveal to James what he expected. He quietly shut the door behind him and folded his arms glaring at Kendall, who had tears streaming down his face.

"I'm sorry." he whimpered.

"Kendall, why are you doing this to yourself? We're going to see Jo. Isn't she the reason you're doing this to yourself?"

"I don't want to see her! When we leave, I'll just be back to missing her! Then back to this. I just don't need everyone intruding on my life!"

"Kendall, you are our lives, we all love you. We don't want to see our friend hurt like this." James bent over, rubbing his hand on Kendall's shoulder, "Where did you get this?" Kendall let him take the razor from his hands, then pointed to the open brown box, perched on the sink. James quickly placed the razor back in the box, then in the back pocket and helped Kendall stand up. He moved him to the sink to clean his wounds.

"Don't tell Logan. He'd kill me, and Carlos!" Kendall pleaded.

"We don't have to tell anyone." he wiped Kendall's arm down with some damp tissue, "How are you feeling?"

"I'll be Ok... thank you James."

James looked up at him and smiled before turning the tap off and rolling Kendall's sleeve down for him, "Come on, we need to sneak you back upstairs. Logan was gonna let you go if you promise to be quiet to your mom."

"But James, I don't know why I have to say this so many times, I don't want to go!"

"Please Kendall, it may do you good. For me?"

Kendall looked up into James's hazel eyes and saw the puppy dog smile that he could never say no to. Kendall tried not to look at it but couldn't force himself to do so.

"Ugh. Fine! But, don't leave me alone with her."

"She's not the devil."

"I know, but I don't want to fall for her again and be back to this."

"I'll stick by you Kendall. Do you wanna know why? I am a good friend, and I'd do anything for you. Now, let's go."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: In my head, I had planned that this chapter lasted all day so there wasn't a massive gap between the day before and the day they go to the airport... well that clearly hasn't happened. I thought I'd try and make this a bit longer because I feel it's been ages since I've updated this, so I thought I owe you because I hate it when my favourite stories don't get uploaded quickly!**

**Review please!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey, I have massively massive writer's block on my other story, so I thought that I would update this! Isn't that fun?**

**Fun fact: This was originally going to be my first chapter! Isn't the word fun fun?**

**Thank you for the reviews, child who is cool, Sum1cooler, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Zaddened Kate, darius prince of the sea, and FavUYA!**

* * *

><p>Kendall opened his eyes, only to close them straight away again. There was an incredibly bright light glaring into his eyes. He tried to open them again, but was blinded once again. He wasn't sure what was causing this. This was definitely different to the plane he could have sworn he was just on.<p>

"_Come on!" Carlos said, running in front of his friends. They had only just called for boarding on their plane to New Zealand, but Carlos was adamant they were going to be late. _

"_Carlos!" James called, "Slow down! The plane is right there!"_

_James pointed at the door to the plane, which Carlos eagerly sprinted towards. James chased after him, leaving Logan and Kendall to walk the short distance as just the two of them. There was a short distance of silence before Logan decided to break it by rubbing Kendall's back._

"_This'll be good for you." he said, trying to give as sincere a smile as possible, "I'm sure you'll eventually thank us." _

_Kendall just glared at Logan. How could he say that? He wasn't going to thank him. How could no one else see that this would not end well? They made it to the plane in the preferred silence and saw that James and Carlos had already gotten two seats next to a window each with Carlos in the row in front of James. Kendall was glad that he didn't have to sit next to Logan for thirteen hours and took a seat next to James. He knew that Carlos and James would stare outside the window gaping at everything. Sure they've been on planes before, but it was fun and exciting to be thousands of feet in the air and everything to be minutely small. _

Kendall felt around his surroundings, not daring to open his eyes again. This was definitely not a chair. For a start, he was lying down, and it didn't feel like a semi-comfortable plane chair, it was grainy, and warm. Kendall picked a chunk of this unknown material out from underneath him. The grainy texture, mixed with the smooth warmth of it all reminded Kendall back home. It easily slipped through his fingers and Kendall recognised it immediately. It was the soft touch of sand.

He used his hand to shield his eyes from the glaring light and noticed that the source was the incredibly bright Sun glaring down directly in front of him. By the looks of things, it was only just rising and in direct view of Kendall's eyes. The light glistened on the light blue waters that were stretched out for miles. Was this an island he was on? How did he get there? Kendall looked down around him to see nothing but sand. Where was everyone else?

_The plane had been in the air for at least three hours. The novelty of staring out of the window was wearing off for both Carlos and James. James had resorted to conversation, whereas Kendall just wanted to sleep._

"_Are you excited?"_

"_Not really..."_

"_Why not dude? We're going around the world. How alone is that not exciting? And you get to see Jo, bonus, am I wrong?"_

_James didn't know that he couldn't be more wrong._

"_I still dunno."_

"_Come on Kendall, don't put a downer on this. We're your friends, we're doing this for you. You can be at least a bit happy!"_

_Kendall turned and looked at James and raised an eyebrow. James simply gave him his puppy dog look which Kendall couldn't resist. He feigned a smile, which James could tell was fake, and he burst out laughing._

"_What?"_

"_Your smile..." he laughed a little harder, "It looks like this!" James pulled the most ridiculous face, exaggeratingly mocking Kendall. His eyes were crossed, his bottom teeth were sticking out and for some reason, and James found it necessary to pull his ears out a little. Kendall just jokingly punched him on the arm._

"_You're so funny."_

_Maybe this wouldn't be a long flight after all._

Kendall had gotten up, and felt a pain shoot through his right leg. He looked down to find half the leg of his jeans entirely ripped off, leaving half pirate shorts and half normal jeans. On the ripped half of his jeans, there was a gash on Kendall's shin. He winced as he looked at the large cut. It ran half way down his shin, starting at the start of his knee. Around the outside, the blood was dried with sand incrusted, luckily there didn't seem to be any in the wound itself, but boy did it hurt. Kendall hobbled along the warm sand to explore the island and try and find his friends.

Kendall made two steps before he heard some rustling. Kendall sharply turned his head and ignored the noise for a moment. He noticed the large amount of green that was presented a few feet in front of him. Bushes and bushes lined the outside of what appeared to be a forest. A mixture of palm trees, vines and more bushes stretched higher up. Above them, Kendall noticed a large rock sticking out in the distance and what appeared to be a mountain. He thought that after sorting out this mysterious noise, he would investigate the top to get a look on his surroundings.

In the meantime, he looked back down at the bush. It was silent. There was no movement. Kendall decided to move closer to see what was going on. He took one step closer and the bush rustled some more. Kendall was nervous; it could be anything behind there. He didn't know where he was or what was going on. He took a deep breath and took another step forward. '_Ouch'_ bad leg. Kendall reached out to pull back a giant leaf that was in the way.

"AHHHH!" something screamed and came flying out at Kendall.

Kendall landed on the sand, then cried out in pain and clutched his leg, rolling around on the floor.

"Kendall? Oh my God, I'm so, so sorry!" Kendall stopped grimacing and saw Logan standing there, his clothes were torn, like Kendall's, but no cuts were seen.

"Logan?" Kendall asked, Logan holding out a hand to help Kendall get back up again. He quickly was yanked to his feet and brushed himself down. Logan stared at Kendall's injury and looked at it in disgust.

"Kendall, what happened to your leg?"

_Kendall was woken up to the sound of loud murmurs. James was shaking his arm. _

"_Kendall! Kendall, wake up!" _

"_Mmm... what's going on?" he said, wiping his eyes._

"_I dunno, the captain said something... but I didn't hear, I was trying to wake you up."_

_There was a sudden jolt in the plane and a few people screamed. James grabbed Kendall's hand and he stared into his panic stricken face. Kendall had never seen James so scared before. He felt him squeeze tighter on his hands. _

"_James... it'll be ok... everything will be ok. Right Logan?"_

"_I-" Logan was interrupted by the oxygen masks falling from the ceiling. There was more panic on the aircraft. Some people were screaming, others were crying and holding onto loved one. James still had hold of Kendall, both hands gripping tightly to just one of Kendall's. He found it useless to apply the mask with one hand and ripped himself from James's grasp and placed it on his head. James quickly did his and Kendall then returned his hand in between James's. Then felt something odd in their stomach, not a pleasant feeling, but not an unrecognisable one nonetheless. They were falling._

"Logan... where are we?"

They had both decided to sit where Kendall found himself lying before. Logan had removed his shirt and wrapped it around Kendall's leg to act as a tourniquet. He was doing his best to treat it, but with nothing, it was proving pretty difficult.

"I don't know. I don't know what happened, where we are, what's going on, or where Carlos or James are!" Logan fell back on the sand, "What are we gonna do?"

"Should we look for the others?"

"That seems a good start."

"Let's go then."

They both got up and headed straight towards the jungle.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have mixed feelings on this! Oh well, I hope you don't mind the speedy update, but I needed something to occupy myself with and I seriously can't think of anything for Big Time Mansion. Happy Elevate day yesterday though!**

**Also review please!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm such a nice person and thought that I shouldn't leave you hanging too long on the whole separation going on between the boys... and because I still have absolutely no clue what to write for Big Time Mansion! It's killing me! D:**

**Also, I noticed that in the first 3 chapters, I made lots of really obvious mistakes and it's irritated me. -.-**

**Thanks to EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Fallenangelqueen, child who is cool, BigTimeLovers14, darius prince of the sea, FavUYA, Sum1cooler, and Alley Petifier for your most welcomed reviews!**

* * *

><p>Kendall and Logan trudged out of the jungle for about the third time. They didn't know how far they had gone, if they had backtracked on themselves or what. Logan, as patient as he was, found himself content and determined to look for his friends, and exploring the area for any signs of other life. Kendall was starting to get a bit frustrated. His leg was hurting, it was hot, they hadn't found anyone, James wasn't there, Carlos wasn't here, and he had ruined his favourite pair of jeans. His mom didn't know where he was, no one probably knew where they were or had they began any rescue plans. They were truly and utterly stranded as he was concerned. In his aggravation, he collapsed face first into the sand, catching Logan's attention<p>

"Kendall! No, no, no, no! Get up! You'll get sand in your wound, and then it'll become infected."

Logan quickly pulled Kendall to his feet and removed his shirt-bandage from his leg, checking everything was ok. He dragged Kendall over to the water.

"Put your foot in it, the salt will clean the wound a little." Kendall began walking into the water and a shooting pain went up his leg, "Oh, and it might sting a little."

A little? This was like someone had set fire to his whole leg! Kendall just gritted his teeth and ignored the pain while he swirled his leg around for a little while. The water was mildly warm, if he could have, Kendall would strip off and go for a swim, but with obvious limitation, he couldn't. Plus, he had to find his friends first! That was his main priority for now. He took his leg out of the water and walked back to Logan, who administered the shirt-bandage once again. The sun was at its highest in the sky, which meant its hottest, and they both were starting to feel the heat.

"Come on, let's go in the shade."

Logan said and put his arm around Kendall's back as he walked towards the jungle once again. They were both quite tired from fighting through vegetation and really thirsty. They needed a drink and somewhere to sleep, but it looks like they weren't finding that anytime soon. Knowing Logan, he wouldn't be able to sleep until he knew everyone was safe. When Mrs. Knight wasn't around, Logan was like their mother away from home.

"Logan, where are we gonna sleep tonight?"

"We're not gonna sleep until we find Carlos and James."

"We will though... we have to!"

"I'm sure we will. They'll come to us eventually."

Kendall looked up at Logan. Is he giving up looking? His friends are missing and expect them to go to him. This wasn't the Logan he knew. The one he knew would be more concerned for the wellbeing of Carlos and James.

"Logan, we can't just wait here! We have to go look for them!"

"Kendall, don't you think that they're just as scared as we are? Who knows if they're even together! We have to be calm and collective. They'll both turn up here eventually, we just have to be patient otherwise we're going to be moving around, and they're going to be moving around and we'll never find each other."

Kendall sat himself on a small log which lay on the grassy floor. Logan soon joined him and Kendall outstretched his leg. It didn't hurt as much now that he had been walking around on it, or he had just got used to the pain. As much as Kendall liked cutting himself, he didn't like it when someone or something else did. He peeled off Logan's shirt, receiving a concerned look from its owner, and started mindlessly stroking around the skin of the wound. He would have loved to know how it got there, but beings as no one else was around to tell him that may have witnessed the events, it looked like there was not chance in knowing. He turned to look at Logan who was staring at a tree, most probably daydreaming, but Kendall wouldn't put it past him that he was interested in its species.

"Logan?" Logan just continued to idly gaze at the tree ahead of him, "Logan!"

Logan jumped a little on the log and turned to Kendall.

"Sorry dude, I was miles away."

"It doesn't matter, but where did you wake up and how did you find me?"

"Hmmm... well, all I remember was waking up half in the ocean, half on the land. The water was rushing against my legs and then floating away. It felt quite nice, so I stayed there and relaxed with my eyes shut for a while. Then I got bored and opened my eyes and found I was just surrounded by sand, and I thought, 'This isn't a plane.', then I thought if I was like this, then the rest of you would be, so I started looking for you. I went through the jungle to see if I could find anyone, then I got walking for a short time. I got caught in this vine-creeper thing and tried to get out. Then I got out, but tripped and landed into you, and you know the rest."

Kendall smirked slightly. Logan was so calm. Kendall only was because, after seeing Logan, he didn't want to unnerve him anymore. All he wanted to do was scream at the top of his lungs. He knew he didn't want to be here. It wasn't his idea to come here. He knew something would go wrong, and now look at them. He thought he would just keep his cool when Logan's watching, though he needed to find a way to vent out his anger, fast, or he was going to blow.

* * *

><p>"Carlos!" James called, "Carlos, slow down! Do you even know where you're going?"<p>

Carlos was swiftly zipping throughout the vines and the creepers that hung from the large trees. James was surprised at the agility of his smaller friend as he struggled to keep up with him. They were in the depths of the jungle and getting nowhere fast.

"James, hurry up. I told you, I could have sworn I saw Logan!"

"Look, Carlos, stop!" he caught up with him, and grabbed his shoulder. They had just entered a clearing amongst the overgrowth of trees. It would seem quite nice if they weren't scared and desperate to find their other two friends. A little bit of sunlight managed to glimmer through a small gap of the branches looming overhead. James sat down and leant on a rock which stuck out about three feet from the ground. Carlos laid in the middle of the clearing and stared up as the shadows of large leaves cast a shadow over his body, a small circle of light painted on the ground next to him.

"What are we gonna do?" Carlos asked, turning his head to James. James had one leg stretched out, his other was brought in and his knee was raised. He rest one arm on it and stared into the greenery, hoping that somehow an answer would emerge. Unfortunately, it didn't. James finally made eye contact with Carlos.

"Look, we've been up and down this... island so many times, well I think we have. We're bound to run into Kendall or Logan eventually, we just have to keep looking."

Carlos sighed and looked up at the leaves again. Personally, he thought that had just been going in circles because everywhere looked the same. His friends had to be here somewhere. They were usually the ones with the plans, and if they weren't together, then they couldn't make a plan to go back home. He wondered if anyone at home knew they had gone missing. It also came across him if anyone else had survived the crash, where are they? How come they hadn't come across anyone else yet? Carlos sighed in frustration and slammed his fists against the ground. James stood up.

"Come on."

He held a hand out and helped Carlos up from the floor.

"What're we doing?"

"We're going to find our friends."

"But what if they're already trying to look for us." Carlos paused, "Logan might already be looking for us, so there's no point in moving around if they are or we'll never find each other... if we just stay put, they'll find us quicker."

James contemplated Carlos's idea before nodding in agreement. They both resumed their positions and waited. Neither knew how long for, but they were going to wait regardless of the time. They trusted their friends enough to know that they were probably right round the corner. After all, it wasn't a big island so it couldn't take that long.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thankyou for reading this chapter. I hope a two day update wasn't too quick? Ahh well. Don't get used to it though; there may be a gap between this and the next time! Especially because I need to update my Big Time Mansion story and, (as I keep saying) yet I still don't know what to write for it! There're only two chapters left. It's so frustrating! :') **

**Anyway, it would much appreciated if you REVIEW PLEASE!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello again, back to this story, and I'm pretty sure what you can guess I want to complain about doing... well not doing.  
>I want to apologise about that last chapter, I know a few of you didn't like it and it was a risky move, so yeah, sorry. Hopefully this chapter will suffice.<strong>

**Thanks to child who is cool, Sum1cooler, Bengee2015, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, darius prince of the sea, BigTimeLovers14, and FavUYA for the reviews.**

* * *

><p>The Sun wasn't up in the sky and obscuring Kendall's vision with its glaring light as is set beyond the ocean. The sky had turned from its light blue to a more orangey hue which was quite pleasant to look at as it contrasted with the blue of the sea. It had felt like an incredibly long time waiting for James and Carlos to come and find them, and he was getting anxious that they were still nowhere to be found.<p>

"Logan, we have to start looking for them. What if they're stuck or something? They may need our help."

Logan scrunched up his face and stared at his shoes. He was contemplating whether he should go look for his friends. Of course there is a possibility that they will find them straight away, but the sun was setting, and then going out and searching in the forest would be pointless.

"Kendall, it's gonna get dark soon, there's no point." he slumped down and rested on the floor.

"No point?" Kendall was angry, "What do you mean no point? Carlos and James are out there somewhere and they could be hurt. We have to find them and get together as quickly as possible so we can work on away to go back home."

"I know you want to see them, I know you want to know if they're safe, but the sun's going down and it'll be too dark to do anything."

"That means we're just gonna have to be quick!"

Kendall gripped tightly onto Logan's wrist and yanked him onto his feet. Logan was then being dragged through the forest with Kendall yelling James and Carlos's name. He tried to break free as to help aid his balance while charging through the trees, but Kendall remained strong, determined for Logan to stay close by so he wouldn't run off again. Kendall knew he had to be quick, that's why this time, he was shouting for his friends, not caring what or who else might hear him.

"Kendall, wait! Stop!" Logan tugged on Kendall.

"What?"

"Just, let go of me."

"Are you just gonna run away?"

"No. Kendall, I know I seem like an unfair parent, but I'm not. I'm one of your best friends. I just want us to be safe and take things slowly. We don't know what's out there and I don't want anyone to get hurt. It's my fault we're here, it's my fault we're not together, and it's my fault you have that giant cut on your leg. I-I just don't want anything to get any worse..."

Kendall was slightly taken aback. He thought Logan was just being a douche. He was surprised that Logan felt guilty for something that Kendall believed was his fault. He gripped Logan into a tight bear hug, then patted him on the shoulder before continuing their search for their friends.

* * *

><p>Carlos paced around the carving of him, James, Kendall and Logan that he made in the ground with nothing but a stick. They were poor drawings, just stick men, but they had certain characteristics which stuck out and defined which of the drawings represented each member. The stick-James stood on the end and was considerable taller than the rest of them. He had lines for his perfect hair, in one hand, he was holding his mirror staring into it with a bright smile, and in the other, his lucky comb. The drawing portraying Kendall stood next to the James and was standing as proud as a stick person could stand, which his arms on his hips and his hair, like James's, represented by just a few lines. Carlos had managed to draw his eyebrows and a proud smirk on his face.<p>

Next to Kendall, Carlos had engraved himself smaller than the rest. He had a black semi-circle which was his helmet set firmly on his head. He had drawn his hand patting it on his head and his other was around Logan's stick-shoulders. Logan was drawn smiling, staring at Carlos. It looked like Carlos hat taken more time with Logan's hair. The spikes at the front of his hair were more defined than the rest of the group's hair. His smile was more than just one curved line; it was a large grin, exposing his teeth to look like he was smiling the most. Above the four friends it had 'BTR' writing above. Circling them were things like hockey sticks, hockey jerseys with their names on the back and their numbers. Other objects and words Carlos had drawn were '2J' and their names, along with those back home. Carlos made it in the centre of the clearing, so in the morning, he would see it be enclosed into the circle of light which seeped through the trees.

James had spent the day occupying himself by circling the clearing, sometimes walking, sometimes jogging. James was a patient person after getting used to spending so much time in doing his hair for a long amount of time trying to get it absolutely to 'James Diamond perfection' as he would say, as it was higher than just perfection. This attribute had spilled into his day to day life. He and Carlos didn't talk much while they waited and just left each other to their own devices. They didn't really know what to talk about. The anxiety was getting the better of them and they'd rather concentrate on watching the forest for who were their rescuers other than converse with each other. It wasn't awkward though, they were both content on what they were doing until their friends came for them. Which they did.

The silence in which was preferred was finally interrupted after all this time by muffled moans coming from somewhere. Carlos and James stood to attention, snapping back from whatever day dream they were in. Adrenaline rushed through their system and their eyes widened. It wasn't so clear to them beyond the clearing due to the lack of light. Carlos clutched his stick and tried to look beyond the bushes. A scream was emitted and James in turn squealed, jumping into Carlos's arms. Carlos still managed to hang on to his stick as he faced what terror came at them. The bushes rustled even harder, then, taking a big gulp, Carlos prepared himself for whatever was on the other side.

Kendall managed to tear his way out of the bush, after getting his shirt caught on a branch, it was now severely torn. Logan followed quickly behind, both of them rushing into the clearing. Carlos grinned with excitement, his smile stretching the whole of his face as he dropped James and his stick as ran towards the pair.

"LOGAN!" he cried, sprinting towards his friend and jumping into his arms.

Kendall quickly made his way over to James and picked him up. They shared a tight embrace that lasted for a very long time, as did the hug between Carlos and Logan. It had only been a few hours, but a lot had happened in that time and to know that they were all safe was a great feeling for them all. They broke off from their hugs and swapped partners and hugged them in satisfaction, but only for a fraction of the time as their previous one. Carlos finally examined Logan.

"Logan... where's your shirt?"

Logan pointed to Kendall's leg to see a lightly blood ridden shirt wrapped around his shin. James gasped.

"What the hell happened?"

"I don't know... I just woke up like it."

Carlos yawned and turned to Logan.

"I'm tired, where are we supposed to be sleeping tonight?"

They all looked at Logan.

"I dunno, how about here for tonight." he looked around, "I mean, it seems pretty sheltered and it's the best we got. But it'll be cold, we'll have to huddle up with someone." his eyes instantly met Carlos's.

Kendall rubbed his stomach.

"I haven't eaten all day."

"Me neither." said Carlos, "But I'm not hungry."

"Same." the other three agreed.

The sun had set and they were plunged into darkness. Carlos grabbed onto Logan and Kendall felt a pair of arms wrap around him and assumed they were James's. They carefully laid down, trying to remember where the centre of the clearing was so that they were cautious of Carlos's mud drawing his was adamant of preserving. Kendall carefully lowered his leg and tried to get comfy on the ground. James followed behind, going at a quicker pace on account of having no injuries to look out for. He lumped himself next to Kendall and slowly crawled himself next to his smaller friend. Kendall turned and faced him and felt James's arm go around him. He did the same thing.

"This is only for warmth, got it." Kendall warned.

"Yeah, yeah, goodnight! Night guys!"

"Night!" the other three chorused.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you like this one a little better! Yes there are some Kames and Cargan in there, but only for survival ;)  
>Don't count the next chapter to be so close in update times. I know I said that last chapter, but I mean it now :')!<strong>

**Review please!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Holy crap! It's like... been a whole month. A WHOLE MONTH! I am so sorry! I feel terrible! Well my other story is over (feel free to check it out! i'm trying to get 100 reviews – which is a lot for me!) so now this is my main priority but I have exams and stuff coming up so I need to prepare and stuff... but I'll try and update this as frequent as I can! I know how annoying it can be for a story being updated after a long while because you forget what's going on! Basically, they're on an island. 'Nuf said ;) I'll stop rambling and say thanks to Bengee2015, child who is cool, SlasherForLife, Carphanie, EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Scarlett, Sum1cooler, BigTimeLovers14, darius prince of the sea, FavUYA, Hikari no Kasai, and annabellex2 for you reviews! Now, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>The sun made its way through the trees and directed in the closed eyes of Carlos. He slowly woke up and slowly rolled his arms off of James as not to wake him up. Wait... James? <em>'Where's Logan?'<em> he thought, getting up. He stood up and rubbed his eyes. James rolled over and onto Carlos's feet. Carlos just gently shuffled them out from underneath him, once again trying not to wake him, and then quickly hopped about trying his best to regain his balance and not ruin the small picture he made. He looked at it and saw that a small addition had been made between him and Carlos. He peered in closely and saw it was just a circle with a line coming down the bottom. He followed to trail of the line to see that it said 'Water balloon' and smiled. A quick moan was heard and Carlos turned to see James stretching out on the ground and looking up at him. James sat up and observed his surroundings.

"Where are the others?"

He stretched downwards and felt the heat from Carlos still radiate off of him.

"Kendall wasn't gone long. I can still feel him. Wait, I was the big spoon..."

"Actually... that was me."

"Oh. What happened?"

"I dunno, I just woke up and they were gone and I was with you."

Carlos stared into the trees that circled him hoping that Logan and Kendall came back. James held out his arm for Carlos to pull him up and annoyingly smiled at him. Carlos sighed and pulled up James who uttered a thanks. James started to make his way to the trees.

"Where are you going?" Carlos asked, jogging to catch up with his friends.

"I'm going to look for our friends... again."

They both walked through the trees, moving creepers out of their faces as they wandered onwards towards the beach.

* * *

><p>Two figures emerged from the tree line. Neither of them were moving too fast from being tired after a terrible night's sleep. They walked out and felt the heat of the sun hit their faces. The taller of the two trailed behind, slightly limping while the other took a few steps before turning to look back, sighing, and then walking along to repeat the process again.<p>

"Could we not have left them a note, or waited for them to wake up? I don't think leaving them really is the best idea right now." the taller one complained.

"Look, Kendall, we don't really have much choice; you need to clean your leg. Do you want an infection?"

"Couldn't we have woken them up or something? What's Carlos going to think when he wakes up and James is right in his face."

"They looked too peaceful to be woken up. Besides, they need their sleep, you know how cranky James can be... not to mention you."

Kendall shot him a dirty look but ignored it. Logan was right though. James always insisted on getting his beauty sleep and if anyone decided to disrupt it. He would go on a big rant about how they were secretly trying to upstage him by making him ugly and they were all jealous. Poor Mrs. Knight never saw it coming...

Kendall just sighed, "I'm sorry, can we just hurry up and get back before they wake up."

Logan nodded and helped Kendall to the water. He unwrapped his shirt from Kendall's legs and began to attempt to wash it in the ocean. Kendall sat down and cupped water over his leg, which had started the healing process, be it a little dirty from spending the night on the muddy ground.

He sat on the sand and let the clear salty water sting his wound as he hoped it would make it better so it was one less thing to worry about. At the moment, his main priority – along with the rest of them – was thinking about how they were going to get off this island. He laid back and stared up at the sky, squinting due to the light practically blinding him. He was sure Logan was contemplating this because he wasn't talking either.

"Kendall?" he heard a voice call, but it wasn't Logan's. They both looked round to see James and Carlos walking towards them. Neither of them were overly cheery.

"Hey look," Logan said, "they're up and they found us! Who was wrong about being overly paranoid now?"

"Where were you guys?" James asked.

"Logan made me come here and thought it was a good idea not to tell you."

All eyes turned to Logan, "What? I didn't purposely say 'Let's leave them, that's a great idea!', I just thought it was best to leave them alone."

"Without letting us know? We could have been separated again!" James called.

"Well it isn't my fault that-"

"SHUT UP!" everyone turned to Carlos, "Just shut up! It doesn't matter, we're together, Logan has no shirt on, so we can all just chill out and talk about things that matter."

Everyone else just silently shrugged in agreement and James joined Logan and removed his shirt, lying down on the sand to try and tan himself even more. Carlos went to go sit next to Logan and Kendall resumed to not talking to anyone. He was too distant to make out actual words that Carlos and Logan were mumbling to each other and looked back up at the sky. There must be a way to escape was running through his mind, just a solution wasn't clear. Until it hit him.

"Smoke!"

"What?" James sat up.

"We need smoke! A signal fire! Then if a plane or something comes, it'll see it and save us!"

If he was being completely honest, he was just thinking out loud and was surprised anyone actually heard him. Before he knew it, James and Carlos had run to get some dead wood at the edge of the forest, and Logan was collecting rocks. He threw his shirt to Kendall who wrapped it around his leg and got up to help Logan. This went quite quickly. James and Carlos brought back several twigs and branches, even some leaves that would give off more smoke. Logan had arranged a large circle of pebbles and other rocks and set half the wood and leaves in the middle, and half to be used later. There was only one problem.

"How are we gonna light it?" Logan asked.

They all stared blankly at the unlit pile of brown and green in the middle of the beach mocking them. James ran his fingers through his hair when a light bulb went off in his head.

"I GOT IT!" he cried and started to rummage through his pockets. He yanked his lucky comb out of his pockets and pulled out his small mirror.

"James, I love you right now!" Logan called, and both Kendall and Carlos stared at him. Logan's cheeks went redder than they already were from the heat of the sun. James quickly jumped to the ground and started position the mirror so that the light reflected onto the bottom of their kindling. Logan was next to him, excitedly waiting for a spark so it could grow into a roaring fire.

It took a while, but eventually one small twig caught alight and that was it. Logan started blowing on it to spread it and started jumping around it ecstatically. They had hope of being saved.

"How long do you think until there's a plane or something to find us?" Carlos asked Kendall, who weren't as excited as Logan.

"I have no idea." he sighed, "I hope soon. If they know one of their planes are down, they must have sent someone out to come look for it. They'll find us, don't worry."

James joined the three as Logan started panting from the heat of the sun, his movement, and of course the fire. They were just hoping that it wouldn't go to waste too soon and that no one would come. Carlos's missed his helmet. James missed his hair care. Kendall missed his family. Logan missed his books. Logan was lucky though. There were times where he liked to just get away and be with himself for a few hours every now and then, often with a book, or just his iPod with some slow songs on. Here, he had pretty much a whole island to escape to. But for now he had to focus on getting everything under control. Next on the list: shelters. They were not sleeping on that muddy ground again, and needed somewhere better, like near the beach so people could see them. But this would wait while they all stared at their quick morning's work.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This wasn't worth the wait really... oh well. I promise there will be interesting chapters, but for the next one or two chapters, it'll be just boring talk. And then things happen. I just didn't want to rush the story (anymore than I rushed this chapter) so I hope to update more, but January is full of so many exams! I have to study and stuff -.- **

**If I don't update by then, HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: People have stopped reading this because it's been so long since I updated. I am sorry! But that's in the past, now HAPPY NEW YEAR! Roll on 2012! I have a new story that I am going to start writing as soon as I post this. New year, new story, seems fair right? **

**Thanks to EvilGeniusBookWorm13, Hikari no Kasai, amrice101, and Sum1cooler for the reviews and Fallenangelqueen for the review and for the help (:**

* * *

><p>The fire was easily sustained due to the plenty of wood and dried leaves that scattered just a small portion of the tree line near where they were situated. As the sun passed what they assumed was midday in the sky, something was daunting in the back of Logan's mind.<p>

"Guys, where are we gonna sleep tonight?"

They were all lying on the sand and had taken James's advice to get as much sun time as they could, yet Kendall still kept his long-sleeved shirt on that baffled the others. Logan was watching the fire, feeling like his front was being roasted from the flames and his back barbequed from the sun. Carlos was to get up to enquire about Logan's point, but was beaten to it as Kendall said, "Can't we just go to where we were last night?" before Carlos got a chance to open his mouth. All three boys were all sat up now, staring at Logan. James nodded thinking that it was a simple idea.

"Do you want to die Kendall?"

They all looked at him quite shocked. He would admit that was a bit blunt but there was a possibility that it was true, especially without any form of medicine around for what appeared miles.

"Your foot could catch an infection and it could lead to blood poisoning and then you could die! Haven't I told you this already?" they just stared blankly, "We have to go somewhere near this fire and near the water. If someone comes, we'll be easier to find. Though I don't suppose smoke will be visible at all at night..."

Once again, Carlos went to open his mouth but was interrupted by Kendall and James getting up from either side of him and then going, "What do we need?"

Logan saw Carlos's head drop as he reluctantly got up silenced once again. Logan had to brush it off for now and focus on the task of building shelter. Then he would console Carlos.

"We need lots of those palm leaves up there," Logan pointed to the palm trees that seemed to be a lot bigger than he thought. That would definitely be a challenge, "and we need long sticks to hold it up. Lots of them too."

They all set out into the jungle and divided into teams of two, Logan and Carlos set off in one direction to find the braches long enough on the ground, while the taller two set off for palm leaves. Logan and Carlos walked off a small way into the jungle and made sure they were out of sight from the other two.

"Logan," Carlos said, "do you think we'll make it off here? I mean soon?"

"If I'm honest, I'm not sure. But we can't let that get us down. If all goes well, we'll be out here in a week."

"A week?" Carlos exclaimed, "That's ages away!"

"It's not that long, and we've already been here one day." Logan found a few fallen branches and started measuring them up against Carlos, "It'll be fine. We're all together and we're not seriously injured anymore. We just have to knuckle down and not go at each other's throats and we'll be fine."

"We're lucky to have you too..."

Logan slightly blushed, "Thanks man."

"I'm pretty sure without you, we wouldn't last two days."

"Come on, that's stupid. Kendall, he's headstrong and he'd do anything to keep you all alive; he'd be fine. James is tough, I'm sure his instincts would kick in. Besides, the hoards of girls that love him are probably out looking for him." he carried on picking up branches.

"What about me?" Carlos looked a bit disappointed.

Logan looked back up at Carlos's face and awkwardly smiled, "You're great. Whoever you're with, you wouldn't let them get upset and you'd always be bouncing around. If you had your helmet, you'd be doing something hilariously reckless and irresponsible. I'm lucky that wherever I go, you're there too."

Carlos feigned a smile and stood there and held the branches Logan passed to him. He wasn't going to lie, that hurt him. He isn't just the friendly guy, he can do things, but obviously Logan doesn't see that. He stood there staring off hoping the other two didn't. Carlos was just as competent as everyone else; in fact he was definitely stronger than Logan. Did they just view him as some child? Carlos mulled it over as he and Logan, after deciding having a sufficient amount of branches, went back and waited for Kendall and James.

* * *

><p>"James, are you Ok?" Kendall cried out, dropping his leaves and rushing the short distance to comfort his friend who had fallen from the top of a palm tree he awkwardly climbed to retrieve a few leaves, which he got.<p>

"I don't know!" he whined, "I heard something crack... I think..." he reached into his back pocket and gave a little yelp, "Oh my God!"

Kendall too gasped in shock when he saw what James held out in his hands. To anyone else, this would have been nothing for James to be practically crying over a piece of broken plastic, but it was his lucky comb. His lucky comb lay snapped in half and rested in the palm of James Diamond's hands. There was nothing he could do now. Kendall leant by his side.

"Is the rest of you hurt?"

"Just my heart." Kendall helped him up before he fisted both his hands and screamed to the sky, "I HATE THIS GOD DAMN ISLAND!"

Kendall laughed before picking up both their collections of leaves and James wiped the tear forming in his eye, "Come on," he said, "let's just go back and start building somewhere you can mourn in peace."

James noticed the slight snigger on Kendall's face, "This isn't funny you know! This meant a lot to me! Now it's just worthless... just like my hair will be!" he punched Kendall's arm.

"Hey, watch it! I was just joking and it's still sensitive... here." he pointed to his forearm, close to where James had hit him.

"Is that why you still got your shirt on?"

Kendall nodded, "If Logan sees the others, he'd flip. Besides, it's not that hot."

Kendall was clearly lying; he struggled to stay conscious from the heat but he had to stay like it. Now was a bad time for him to wear a black undershirt and a long sleeved flannel shirt. But that's the price you pay for going behind your best friend's nose who is only trying to help. Kendall felt like an idiot right now.

* * *

><p>The sun was beginning to set as the sky had an orange hue as they returned to the beach to see Carlos and Logan reviving a dying fire with a large pile of branches nearly the size of Carlos. They had hit the jackpot. Kendall laid his and James's collection of leaves next to the sticks and sat down next to Logan. Logan and Kendall sat in the middle conversing about their findings. Carlos pretended to be interested but really wondered about how little the others actually thought of him. James sulked openly about the loss of his comb, sad that Kendall wasn't giving him the sympathy he deserved and Logan and Carlos were ignoring him.<p>

"Maybe we should start building something." Kendall said.

Logan agreed and both of them quickly shot up. James and Carlos reluctantly got up and started helping.

"Wow, we have enough to make two!" Logan said, "Maybe we should, like back home?"

They agreed and started shouting instructions to each other as they erected one shelter pretty swiftly. It was a sturdy shelter, the sticks formed a good pyramid shape and the palm leaves easily covered two out the three open sides. It fit two people lying down. It was enough. Carlos and James on the other hand did a good job, just a lot slower and through silence. They ignored each other, wrapped up in their own thoughts. Once done, Logan claimed the shelter on the right for himself and Carlos. Kendall took the other one on the left for himself and James. They went to sit in their shelters and Kendall and Logan were pleased with the work they had done for the day.

As the sun had almost set, hunger set in for the boys and Logan luckily found some berries which he had kept in his pockets. There were enough to go around and they sat by the fire. Carlos had started to join in the conversation a little but so no one detected his upset, but James sat on the corner, grouchy quickly shovelling berries in his mouth.

This life was alright for some.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Ok, the boring stuff is over! Now we can get to the actual good chapter that I've been excited to write!**

**Before I do though, I have a story idea that I want to try out so look out for that to uploaded! **

**Let's hope more of you update than last time, over half didn't and I felt hurt :(**

**I'm only joking, I'm not that shallow :')**

**Anyway, please review guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hello again! I don't really have much to write here this time (thank God). I've changed this chapter a lot in my head before actually writing it, so I'm expecting it to alter throughout the duration of my writing it. I hope you like it because I like the idea of it. It's just whether I did it right or not.**

**Anyway, thank you to Jez3-1, Sum1cooler, Alley Petifier, TheMelodyInMyHead, FavUYA, and EvilGeniusBookWorm13 for the much appreciated reviews (:**

* * *

><p>Kendall rolled over and sighed as he hadn't managed to sleep. Daylight was seeping over the horizon and the island was becoming illuminated. He gave up with spending the near pitch black night staring at James. He was so jealous at how comfortable James looked while he was sleeping, and the fact James was asleep. Kendall gave up lying down now that he could see and tried to be as silent as possible over James to get out. Kendall was not the most elegant of people, especially due his lack of sleep. He knew if he woke James, it would be a full out war between one another because of their tiredness; something Kendall wished he could avoid if possible. He ventured out and walked a short distance across the sand. The sun was really beating down on him and Kendall could not stand it. Kendall looked back to check Logan was still sleeping - which he was, and facing the other way. He took this advantage and took his shirt and undershirt off. He felt a lot more relieved. A slight breeze brushed over him and Kendall smiled. He was relaxed and comfortable. The sand was soft, the sun was warm, the sea breeze was in his ears and-<p>

"Kendall, what the... FUCK?"

Kendall spun round, _'Oh shit.'_ he thought, but not straight away as the concept of his friend swearing threw him off guard a little.

"Logan? I thought you were a sleep."

"And I thought you weren't gonna cut anymore." Logan said, making his way over, "When did you do it?"

Kendall hesitated for a moment, "Back home... you and Carlos were watching TV, then I slipped into the bathroom."

"Weren't you tied up?"

"No... duct tape isn't really that strong if I'm honest."

"Wait, me and Carlos. Wasn't James with us?"

"I dunno, but he came in the bathroom and found me. He sorta saved me. I was willing to keep going forever."

"How did you do it? We took your razor."

"I had a whole box full. But James took it."

"He's a good friend. We're only trying to help you buddy."

'_Logan, I'm tired.' _Kendall thought,_ 'Can't we do this another time? You know what I'm like when I'm tired. Wait. that should be coming out of my mouth.'_

"Well what if I don't need help?"

'_Damn it!'_

Logan looked at him shocked, "Kendall?"

'_Just set him straight.'_

"I can do this on my own. I don't need you or anyone else. This is my problem and I can overcome up."

'_That's it, I'm out.'_

"Clearly not." Logan spat, "Why can't you just accept that I'm trying to help and you need others. That's the whole reason we're here... because of you."

"You think... this is because... of me?" Logan slowly nodded, "How dare you! This is not my fault!" Kendall's voice began to increase in volume, "If anything, this is _your_ fault! I didn't want to come here! I didn't want to see Jo! If it were up to me, we'd be safe at home recording a new album."

"If it were up to you... YOU WOULD HAVE CUT YOUR WHOLE HAND OFF!"

The disturbance in noise awoke both Carlos and James. They both saw Kendall sitting up on the sand with Logan standing over him, arms flailing as he shouted. They both looked at each other before shrugging. Getting up, James and Carlos sat in front of the remains of their fire and watched their friend's backs arguing it out, not thinking to get involved, but instead whispered comments to each other.

"Logan, you're talking nonsense. I can stop! I haven't even thought about it actually, but arguing with you just makes me wanna carve 'Fuck you Logan' all over me."

"Fine! Do it! At least I won't be around to stop you when you go too far!"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I mean I'm leaving."

Logan got up and spun around, creating a small gust of sand which blew up in Kendall's face. James and Carlos stared at each other with both fear and confusion spread across their faces. Logan walked past them and around the ashes and stormed into the jungle. Carlos frustratingly sighed, "Logan wait!" he called and ran after him. Although after yesterday, he was debating whether to let James go instead, but instinct took the better of him. He couldn't live with himself knowing his friend wasn't safe. James too sighed as he got up and sat next to Kendall, whose head was heavy in his hands. He was not ready for this so early in the morning.

"Hey." James said friendly.

"Hey." Kendall replied, a lot more drearily.

"I take it Logan found your cuts."

"Yeah..."

"You Ok?"

"What do you think, James?"

"I was just trying to be nice. Don't treat me like you did with Logan." Kendall turned to face James and raised an eyebrow, "He was trying to help."

"Don't you think I don't know that? My best friend who would do anything for me and the one person that was trying his absolute best to make me happy and normal again and I just pushed him away. Fucking spectacular really."

"Don't worry, he'll be back and when he is, you better apologise. We are not gonna come off this island at each other's throats. We're four best friends from Minnesota. We know all of Katie's tricks; we can dodge all of Camille's slaps; and can survive Gustavo Rocque. We can do anything if we stick together."

"Ok, I'll say sorry as soon as he comes back... how long will that be?"

"I have no idea."

* * *

><p>"Logan!" Carlos called as he chased through the vines that hung so low, "Logan!"<p>

"What?" Logan finally stopped and turned round and waited for Carlos. They were at the foot of the mountain. Logan stood there examining it as Logan stood by his side, panting.

"Can't we go back? Don't you think storming off was too much? Kendall needs you."

"We're going as high as we can?"

"What? Logan... are you crazy?"

"I think I may be..."

So they began their ascent. Luckily, a manoeuvrable path seemed to spiral up the mountain side. Logan stormed ahead while Carlos was trying to keep close by. He wasted most energy shouting for Logan to return back to the beach with the others so that they would be safe and they could forget about everything. Carlos' attempts were futile as Logan shouted back how he and Kendall need time to calm down. Eventually they had made it quite a way up before Carlos protested once again, "Can't we at least stop?"

They had made it to a small clearing that stuck out of the mountain a little. Logan walked over to the edge and admired the view, he lightened up a little, "Carlos, come look at this?"

Carlos sheepishly walked next to Logan, "Are you sure it's safe to stand so close to the edge?"

"It's fine, come on."

"Logan, I don't want to."

"Aww, is little Carlitos scared." Logan said very patronisingly which Carlos did not like.

"Logan." he said sternly.

"I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Logan stop it." Carlos said, fists clenching as he took a step towards Logan.

"Baby Carlos afwaid of being a wittle high up."

"Logan." he said, and Logan turned around, smiling to himself.

"Yes baby Carlos."

"I'M NOT A FUCKING CHILD!" his fist was raised, where Logan flinched. He went to step back but there was no footing for Logan to place himself.

Carlos stood there as he watched Logan fall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: What is wrong with me? I have what I consider to be a good idea in my brain, yet when it comes to writing it down then it turns into absolute crap! There must be something between my brain and my hands that stop me from being as good as I think I am. This is something that takes precision to write properly, because 9/10 it will come out (like this) shit.**

**ANYWAY! VERY IMPORTANT NEWS! THUS THE CAPS! I HAVE A NEW STORY UP! THERE'S ONLY ONE CHAPTER UP SO FAR BECAUSE I WANT MORE PEOPLE TO READ AND REVIEW BEFORE I CARRY ON UPDATING**

**Anyway, please review this.**

**And please review my other story! (Called Never Go Back)**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I'm really sorry but expect these late updates for a while... **

**Thanks to Hikari no Kasai, FavUYA, brittney, Alley Petifier, Sum1cooler, TheMelodyInMyHead, and kima for your reviews (:**

* * *

><p>Carlos stood there, his fist was still poised and ready, but targeted at nothing. The person who should have been standing there was gone, fallen off the edge of the mountain they stood on. Gone forever without any chance of getting him back. Carlos recoiled his fist and stared at it in horror, then shook it back into a normal hand. He felt completely numb all over his body, but attempted to walk forward to peer over the edge. He stumbled, then found it best if he laid on his stomach to look over. The temptation of jumping may have easily overwhelmed him.<p>

What Carlos hoped for was Logan to be clinging onto a rock and pull himself up and everything be safe and sound and then they be rescued and pretend nothing ever happened. Of course he was wrong, and there was nothing but the thickness of trees preventing any view of the ground. The leaves were starting to wave as the oncoming winds blew them. Carlos rolled over and started to stare up into the sky. Dark clouds had formed overhead and idly floated in the sky. A tear ran down his cheek, then a whole flurry followed before the rain started to make any notable difference.

He rolled over and sobbed until he could cry no more. It was real, Logan was gone. No more nerdy boy to follow around all day hanging on his every pointless fact. No more having a second Mrs. Knight around telling everyone what to do. No more late night conversations when Carlos was feeling down about something Gustavo had started screaming at him, or when Logan had his issues with Camille or a tough math question. If they ever got off this stupid island, it would just the sound of his tears as he stared at the empty bed next to him. How was he going to carry on?

"Logan~" he whimpered.

The rain got heavier and heavier, and Carlos knew laying down getting rained on wasn't going to make him any better so he shakily stood up. Carlos steadily made his way down the mountain, tripping as he went down. He trudged through the forest, protected from the rain. He had no sense of direction as the trees blocked his view and the tears obscured his vision.

He thought he had circled the mountain at least twice, but no sign of Logan. He just thought it was best to go to the beach and look for James and Kendall and hopefully have some human contact to pretend to be a part of while wallowing in the corner. He was scared and didn't want to be alone. He knew Logan would be there for him. The thought brought back the tears. Stumbling through the forest, he searched for his friends.

* * *

><p>James and Kendall were staring at each other both sitting under a tree opposite from each other until the rain died out. They both had run out of conversation so had resorted to staring contests. So far Kendall was winning three to two, but James being James had to win, regardless of if they suddenly thought up some conversation that could last for months. James had to win. Luckily, he had sneakily positioned himself so that the wind was blowing behind him and into Kendall's face, now he had the lead.<p>

The staring was intense; the only thing that their eyes focused on was the other pair staring at them. James was pretty sure he could pick out every detail in Kendall's eyes. The shade of green, the way the light hits it, even how his pupils dilate. He began to unconsciously lean forward because he thought that they were-

"Guys!" Carlos called, sobbing at the same time.

James turned before Kendall, then hated himself for it when Kendall called out, "Ha! I win again."

He shot the sniggering Kendall a dirty glare before he turned to console his friend, "Carlos, what's wrong?"

"It's Logan..." he made it and stood in between then, switching his view from James to Kendall.

Kendall scoffed and rolled his eyes, "What's the matter with him?"

Carlos cried a bit more, "He's... he's..."

"What is it?"

"He's dead!"

There was a silence and Carlos sunk to the floor to let out his remainder of tears. James was the next to go as tears slid down his face. Kendall stared in silence at Carlos. He couldn't believe the news. Logan, his best friend, gone, and the last time he saw him was because of an argument... that was his fault.

"How?" Kendall asked.

"I shouted at him. Then I went to punch him... then he fell off the mountain." Carlos said

"Why were you going to hit him?"

"He kept treating me like a little kid, and I couldn't take it anymore."

James had his arm round Carlos as they silently cried together. Kendall felt tears stream down his face. The wind felt a lot colder to him now. It stung just as much as the fact his friend was dead. He crawled over to the other two and they huddled together.

* * *

><p>The Sun was once again setting over the horizon. The three boys stared at the vibrant orange ball as they sat around the small fire they had just started to make as the rain ceased. Conversation had been a little slow. They mainly spent the day in silence thinking about Logan and the unfairness of it all that he was gone.<p>

"I just realised something that's quite funny." James said, grinning to himself.

"Go on..." Kendall said, giving him a confused look.

"I'm the only one Logan didn't hate." he sat there beaming.

Carlos and Kendall stared at him completely gobsmacked. They were surprised that he could say such a thing. Kendall looked even more shocked when Carlos began laughing at James. He shrugged it off and started joining in because they knew being sad wasn't what he wanted and definitely wouldn't bring him back. Kendall untied the Logan's shirt-bandage from his leg, and held it up high.

"To Logan!" he said as he stood up brandishing the shirt.

"TO LOGAN!" the other two chorused.

They sat down around the fire and began to remember their friend.

"Hey," Carlos said, "remember that time when he dressed up as a girl to get into that math lecture."

"Or the time he dressed up as his grandmother." James added.

"Or his birthday..." Kendall said, "And New Year's; my birthday; last Tuesday."

"How many dressed did he own?" they both looked at Carlos.

"Last time I checked he had about twelve." Carlos said.

"I thought he borrowed my Mom's."

"Me too..."

They all contemplated the fact of Logan owning all those dresses. Carlos blushed.

"How's everyone at home going to take it?" James asked.

"No one's gonna be happy." Kendall said, "Camille will be manic depressive, Mom will be sad, and will Katy. Maybe we'll even see Gustavo cry!"

"I'm not sure I should be happy about that." said James, "It'd be weird seeing him other than angry."

"Guys." Carlos quietly said.

"Does he ever cry?" Kendall pondered, not hearing Carlos.

"Guys."

"Maybe if he only loses money."

Kendall and James both laughed as the fire roared on.

"Guys!" Carlos said with a little more authority.

"What?"

"I think I loved him."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well that's another chapter done! I hope you liked! **

**I didn't do a big A/N at the start because I wanted to say here PLEASE can you guys read my other story 'Never Go Back'! I've only uploaded one chapter for now until more of you read and review it! Thankyou to those who already have, it is very much appreciated!**

**Review please!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Bloody hell it's been too long! I am so sorry, please don't hate me! Ahh I tried uploading this last night but it wouldn't let me actually log in -.-**

**Thankyou very much to TheMelodyInMyHead, Deedee, child who is cool, Fallenangelqueen, Hikari no Kasai, Whatwhy, darius prince of the sea, Sum1cooler, Jamie, Brittney, JoyStark, Tigers257, FavUYA, kima and Alley Petifier for all your reviews! They are so much appreciated; it makes me happy knowing you all aren't too mad at me for taking so long at updating, which I am so sorry about! I've had so much stuff going on, really important stuff, but that's all out of the way so hopefully I can focus on this and Never Go Back More (:**

* * *

><p>Carlos had been pretty much silent for a few days. He stayed in his shelter most of the time, not coming out but only for necessities. Ever since he confessed his love for his deceased best friend, he didn't want to talk. Kendall and James had tried talking to him from the moment he said it, but Carlos had other plans and immediately fled into the forest. James chased him down, but Carlos always kept his back to him and refused to talk, and just made aggressive grunting noises. Their failed attempts to get Carlos to talk went for two and a half days, then they basically gave up. It was too hot and frustrating, and they hadn't been getting much sleep either because they too still grieved for their friend.<p>

"Kendall, is my hair getting longer?" James asked as they were once again staring out onto the horizon. It had really been the only form of entertainment they could get. Kendall examined James before making his judgement.

"Yeah, and you're getting stubbly too." he chuckled, grazing James's cheek with the back of his finger. James's eyes widened in horror as he jumped up and felt through his hair and face.

"No, I can't! I can't look like this! I'm not gorgeous!" Kendall simply laughed.

"You know James, I've been stuck with you for a while and I don't think you look any less gorgeous." James stopped caressing his face and stared at Kendall, raising one eyebrow.

"I think you've been in this heat too long because that sounded weird." Kendall just shrugged off as James hesitantly took a seat next to him. He shuffled slightly away from Kendall, still staring while Kendall casually stared out into the distance as if he hadn't said anything at all. Then movement could be heard from Carlos's shelter and both boys quickly turned to watch Carlos emerge and walk towards them.

The whole duration of his short journey, Carlos stared at his feet. Once he slumped his was to James and Kendall, he looked up, but it wasn't his usual happy self. To be honest, it didn't look like Carlos at all. There was no happy glow that came when he smiled. His eyes looked cold and dead and his hair was starting to grow shaggy.

"Hey guys." he said, but it was barely audible and Kendall and James had to strain to hear it, "I wondered if maybe... we could... go find Logan? I mean... if you want." The other two just stared. Carlos was finally talking to them and it was something productive. They had wanted to do this for a while, but with Carlos not talking to them, they best thought they should wait.

"Yeah sure, Carlos. Are you Ok? Do you want to talk?" Kendall asked, and James moved over some more and patted the floor, gesturing for Carlos to join them.

"Yeah... but first we need to find Logie. I just need to see him again." They nodded in agreement and both got up. They both extended their arms and took Carlos into a three way hug. Afterwards, they proceeded to head into the jungle. Carlos led the way since he knew where he was going.

"Carlos..." James began as he tried to manoeuvre through the creepers, "about what you said about Logan when he died. Is it true?" Carlos turned and stared at James like he had been stabbed. The hurt on his face was unexpected, and James was glad he turned back and continued walking as he spoke otherwise he wouldn't have been able to handle the guilt from three words.

"Yeah... it's true. It's always been true. I was just too stupid to see until it was too late." tears began to effortlessly crawl down his cheeks and James patted his hand on Carlos's shoulder, which made him flinch, "He was just such a great person, you can't deny. He was so smart, and funny and just... just the person I need in my life to make it worth it. But now he's gone and I... I don't know what to do anymore." he sighed, "I don't think I'll ever get over it."

Kendall and James felt a lot of sympathy rush over each other as they looked in one another's eyes to see the guilt that had for their friend. Although they could never have done anything, Kendall especially believed it was his fault. They only had to see the back of Carlos's head to know the emotion conveyed on the other side.

"I'm so sorry Carlos. I miss him too," he pointed at James, despite the fact Carlos had his back to them, "James does too. But it's good we're going to find him. We can bury him and say some words. It'll be a nice send off. What Logan would have wanted."

Kendall put his hand on Carlos's shoulder, but this time, Carlos grabbed on to his hand, turned around and gave a half-smile to them both before turning back and carrying on moving forward. The taller two behind in turn gave each other half-smiles and continued walking.

"We're nearly there." Carlos mumbled as they approached the foot of the mountain. Carlos stopped and lent up against it while Kendall and James sat down, resting on a tree.

"Was it near here?" James asked, "When he fell?" Carlos nodded and surveyed the small area they were in. Then he started looking around the mountainside, leaving James and Kendall behind. They caught up and started helping him straight away.

* * *

><p>They scanned everywhere around the mountain base, all along the ground, in every tree. They looked under every single leaf, rock and log around the mountain, but there was no sign of Logan anywhere. Carlos made them check again, and again, and again, but still nothing. He looked like he wanted to pull his hair out. Carlos was absolutely distraught they couldn't find Logan.<p>

"We have to find him! I won't stop! I can't stop! He's here somewhere. He couldn't just have gotten up and moved... even if he did we have to find zombie Logan!"

"Carlos, come on, let's just head back. It's getting dark. We can look again tomorrow." Kendall said, going to pull his friend in the right direction. Carlos resisted.

"No we can't leave Logan here any longer."

"Carlos, we won't be able to see... there's no point."

"But I need to find him!" Carlos burst into tears once again and started to cry loudly. Kendall walked up to him and hugged him as Carlos cried into his chest.

"It's Ok. It's Ok." Kendall cooed, "We're gonna find him. It's just gonna take some time." James offered a friendly pat on the back to Carlos as they moved back through the jungle, this time leading Carlos as his vision was now somewhat blurry.

Eventually, they reached the small clearing where they slept on their first night on this island. Carlos sat down on a log.

"Can we just stay here tonight? I'm too tired to go on..."

"Sure, doesn't matter, right?" James asked and Kendall shook his head.

"Thanks guys. I'm sorry I've been so... blerh. But I'll try and be better. I mean, Logan wouldn't want any of us to be sad."

"Look Carlos," James said, sitting next to him, "You can be whatever you like. It's always hard getting over someone they love, - heck, we all love Logan – and everyone acts differently. If you wanna cry, cry. If you wanna be with yourself for a while, go be with yourself, but don't forget we're always here for you."

"Thanks guys... both of you, really. You two are great. But I think I'm just gonna sleep. I guess I'll see you in the morning." Carlos lay across the length of the log and slowly but surely drifted off into a deep sleep, which left James and Kendall alone again, sitting in the centre of the clearing where the moonlight shone through.

"Kendall...?"

"Yeah buddy?"

"What did you mean today when you said I don't look any less gorgeous? You never called me that, just Jo."

There was a long pause before Kendall spoke.

"Only because I was trying to make you feel better. And besides, you called yourself gorgeous, why can't I?"

"Because I actually mean it."

"What if I do to?"

James's eyebrow rose.

"What do you mean?"

Once again, there was another long pause.

"I hope we find Logan soon. Carlos doesn't look like he can take it anymore."

"Kendall, don't blatantly change the subject, talk to me."

"I'm feeling pretty tired. Goodnight Jamie."

"Wait, Kendall, what!"

But it was too late, Kendall was gone and snoring pretty much instantly. James stared at the moon for a while. It was a full moon that night and the light captured him. It was so pretty. James thought it was Ok to call the moon pretty, because the moon and James were not in any friendship which would make it weird. Kendall and James were, which confused James as Kendall used to just complain about James's vanity, not complicate it. Maybe this island was getting to him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Here we go! I hope you like this. I personally don't think it's too bad, but maybe I just love myself too much? :')**

**Just saying, this week may not be another update on this chapter as it is my birthday very soon (: so yeah, maybe afterwards.**

**Also, could you please review my second chapter in Never Go Back because I'm only asking for just one! Don't think someone else will do it, because they might not. It's down to YOU and you alone!**

**Also, can you please forgive my late updating and spare a review? **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Thanks to Tigers257, child who is cool, Whatwhy, Sum1cooler, FavUYA, and Hikari no Kasai for your reviews. This chapter will be mainly boring. So you are warned.**

* * *

><p>James couldn't sleep at all that night. The cold was something he had began to get used, so he was finding it hard to put the blame for his insomnia onto something. Then he watched as Kendall rolled over in the ground, the moonlight bouncing off of his face. Kendall. That was James's problem. What was up with him?<p>

'_Look at him.' _James thought, _'Just lying there. Who does he think he is? He thinks he can just say one thing and let it slide. He obviously means something by it otherwise he wouldn't have changed the subject. What the hell is he thinking? Does he like me? No... he can't do that. He likes Jo. That's we're the whole reason we're here. Don't be stupid James he couldn't like you. Get it out of your head.'_

He heard a groan, and then, "Mmm, James?" Kendall sat up and saw James resting against a log facing Carlos, who was dangling off of the opposite one, "What are you doing up?"

"Couldn't sleep."

Kendall sat up next to him and pulled his knees to his chest, "It's freezing."

"Yeah."

"You know..." Kendall said, pausing to look up, "The stars are beautiful tonight. Not like home... I miss home."

"Mmm."

Kendall, turned to James and nudged him in the shoulder, "I'd even go as far as to say I miss Gustavo." and chuckled to himself.

"Ha." James said bitterly.

"Ok James, I'm going to cut to the chase early before this goes on for longer. What's up with you?"

"Nothing."

Kendall stared in disbelief. It was obvious that something was up with James and he didn't know why James wasn't cooperating, "James, please tell me."

"Kendall, I'm fine. Just... let me go to sleep!"

Kendall wanted to shout at James, but he knew that would get him nowhere fast, so he took a deep breath and continued to try and act calm, "You just said you weren't tired. Come on James, you can tell me anything. I told you all my problems, and think how big they were. You can surly tell me this, right?"

"Now you've said that, my 'thing' doesn't seem that big or important, but sleeping does. Goodnight Kendall."

James went to lie down, but Kendall got his hand on his shoulder and hoisted him back to sitting up and resting against the log, "I don't think so. If this isn't such a problem, then you shouldn't have much trouble telling me."

"It's not that easy... just leave it Kendall."

"James. Talk to me."

"I don't want to." James said, getting more frustrated in his voice.

"Look. There's no point hiding pointless secrets here. We have to be open with each other, or we'll just end up hating each other and end up like Logan."

They both turned to hear Carlos give a little sniffle, then continued his snoring.

"Kendall, why can't you just accept that I do not want to talk to you? Just leave me alone and pretend this never happened."

"I am your best friend. You were there for me and I am now here for you. Please James, talk to me!"

"It doesn't matter Kendall."

"It will matter when I go away and take Carlos with me, because then you'll feel stupid that you could still be with us over nothing."

"Don't go~" James whimpered.

"What?"

"Fine. I'll tell you." he said, Kendall smirking, "It's just what you said to me today... that's all."

"What did I say?"

"You said I was gorgeous."

"Really? Is that it? You made such a big deal out of things because of that?"

"Actually, you're the one who made it a big deal."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"Because it's nothing, like I said and I don't want to talk about it anymore. It was nothing, goodnight Kendall."

Once again, James went to lay on the ground and attempt some sleep. This time, Kendall let him. As James laid down and shut his eyes he heard some rustling, but just brushed it off as Kendall giving up and going to sleep to. Instead, he felt someone's breath on his face. He quickly opened his eyes to see Kendall parallel with him with a big grin on his face.

"Kendall, go away!"

"James, you are gorgeous. I don't see why you're trying to make a mountain out of a molehill. I mean... you say it about yourself all the time."

"Yes, because it's true. But you never say it about me or anything like that. You decide to put on this alpha-male facade around Jo so she doesn't even get a whiff of this imaginary jealousy. Then when she leaves, you try and act happy and then even more 'manly' so yes you calling me gorgeous is a shock and a big deal to me."

What should have been an awkward silence was filled by Carlos's snores.

"Wow, I didn't know you thought I was like that. I never tried to act different – you know I hate it when people act fake. But I did when Jo left. Why? Because I didn't want to bring anyone else down, but I still hated myself for it. You're my friends, you'd definitely help me. But a different part of me just thought 'No. Don't bombard them with your own troubles. Be a man and do this by yourself.' so I did."

"But you cut yourself. Doing it by yourself clearly didn't help did it? You could have come to us Kendall. One of us should have had this conversation with you a long while ago, but I don't want to keep it in me and pretend that we're all happy and nothing has changed. It has and you were an idiot."

"I know James, I was there too." Kendall said, his voice gaining a hint of agitation, "You don't have to remind me. That's in the past though and we really need to focus on now. Nothing is going well for any of us right now but if I had to be stuck here with anyone, it would be you. Sure Carlos and Logan are great, but now Logan's gone and Carlos is a wreck. You're all that's keeping me from going insane and to bring this up doesn't help. I know you're trying to help James but I miss how you used to. How you had no idea what was going on, yet you were always just... just... James. You talked to me to see how I was doing even though Jo had been gone for a long while. It was nice. It made me feel loved and happy to know that I still had friends that cared for me."

"Until you started acting like an idiot."

"But now, I'm not so sure. See then, I got thinking about you and how there was a slight possibility that I was wrong about something. Wrong about what I thought love was. I loved Jo and she was my everything; I'm not going to deny that. Then after she left and you began being more considerate than you already were, I felt something different. It was stronger than what I felt with Jo... but very similar. I didn't know what they were so I kept them to myself and when we got here and it was just me, you and the other two, they became more defined in my mind. Now it's quickly fading away. Goodnight James."

Kendall rolled over and left James to his thoughts, but before he could get comfortable he felt James's hand on his shoulders rolling him back.

"Are you trying to say you love me?" he whispered.

"I just don't know anymore." Kendall said, and he got up to sleep on the other side of the circle where they were. Carlos's snores were loud in James's ears. He felt like all the breath had been taken from him and was speechless. So many thoughts were running through his head and he didn't know what to do. He did know that sleep was most definitely out of the window.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey look at that, nothing but dialogue what a quick way to kill some time! I'm sorry, but you know, I always apologise and then do nothing about it and upload it anyway :')**

**Oh and sorry it's short.**

**Hey guys, promise me you'll help me with something:**

**GET ME TO ****100 REVIEWS**** AND BESIDES LOVING YOU FOREVER I WILL TRY AND UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE! And yes you'll want the next chapter as it is Logan related. **

**Oh and please review my Never Go Back story. It started off doing so well and now it's all lonely and forgotten about :(**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: ****ATTENTION! IF YOU HAVE NOT READ CHAPTER 11 I SUGGEST YOU DO SO! THESE TWO CHAPTERS WERE UPDATED CLOSE TOGETHER SO YOU MAY HAVE MISSED IT! SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THAT FIRST!**

**I hope you count this as keeping my promise! Thankyou so much for reaching 100 reviews! Especially Fallenangelqueen haha!**

**Thanks to Fallenangelqueen (**_**eight times**_**), Whatwhy, Ido donhit lucs mor3no, annabellex2, child who is cool, and Hikari no Kasai for your reviews!**

* * *

><p>Kendall woke up feeling awful. His back was killing him, his head hurt and he was pretty sure he had been bitten all over his body. His eyes wandered over to an empty log where the previous night Carlos had slept. He rolled his eyes and scanned for James but at first didn't see him. Then, something caught his eye. On the other side of the other log, a small tuft of hair stuck out that Kendall knew had to be James's. He took a deep breath and walked over next to his friend. He stepped over the log and sat next to James, not actually looking at him, just staring straight forward into the tree line.<p>

"Hey." James said, surprising Kendall.

Kendall turned to look at James with a small smile to warmly greet him. Once Kendall locked on to James, the smile altered into a more look of shock. Kendall saw that James's face was very pale. His eyes had prominent bags underneath them and were red and still a tad glistening.

"Still didn't get much sleep I see?" Kendall said, trying to make the awkward situation a lot more bearable.

James shrugged his shoulders, "I couldn't. There was too much going around my head."

"Me too actually. I'm quite surprised I was able to go to sleep."

"I've been thinking Kendall, and-"

"I'm sorry!" Kendall quickly interjected.

"What?"

"I'm sorry for everything, James! For the way I was... the way I am. For cutting myself and being a dumb hypocrite who had become everything he was against. I'm sorry for hurting you and making you end up here. I'm really sorry for what I said to you and making you stay up all night. It's all my fault." Kendall relaxed, "I'm glad I got that out now, nice and early before this could be something else.

"No, Kendall, it's my fault. I'm the sorry one! I shouldn't have acted like an idiot and called you an idiot! I should be supporting you and trying to make you feel better! What kind of friend am I if I just make you feel worse? What you said to me was real... sweet. I can't believe you thought that about me. And how do I reply? Like a douche. I'm just so sorry."

"Don't worry, I shouldn't have been so forward. Can we just be friends?"

They both smiled as Kendall pulled James into an awkward sideways embrace.

"You know," James said softly in Kendall's ear, "after what you said last night... maybe friends isn't the right word to call us."

He pulled away and Kendall looked puzzled, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I was thinking maybe-"

"GUYS! GUYS!" Carlos called, running through a bush, "GUYS!"

"Woah! What is it?" Kendall asked.

"IT'S LOGAN! I'VE FOUND LOGAN!"

James and Kendall's eyes widened as they sat staring at Carlos, mouths agape, "What do you mean?"

"I'VE FOUND LOGAN!" Carlos repeated, he had tears running down his eyes, but with the delighted tone in his voice, they were happy tears.

Before the other two got up, Kendall had to say, "Is he... alive?"

Carlos's smile faltered, and after a long pause, he finally whispered, "No."

They stared at each other as they reluctantly got up. Kendall put his arm around Carlos as they started through the tree line.

* * *

><p>They made it out onto the beach, not far from where their hurts were. On the way it was mostly silent. Kendall was crying whereas James was trying to hold back his tears. Carlos on the other hand, was still really happy he found the body of his friend.<p>

They stood on the beach staring at their childhood best friend. He was lying there looking fairly peaceful. The big time brains of the group. Their smartest friend who was going to grow up and be a doctor. Who was always a sympathetic shoulder to cry on, yet always helped Carlos with his pranks and acted like a mom at the same time.

"Logie." Carlos whimpered.

James knelt down next to him and held his lifeless body and hugged him while letting out all his pent up tears on the journey there. Carlos and Kendall joined him, all three embracing his lifeless body and sobbing.

Eventually, Kendall and James let go leaving Carlos to hug Logan on his own. Carlos squeezed and squeezed every time he inhaled before releasing more tears into the chest of his deceased friend.

"I... miss... him." Carlos sobbed, "He... was... the greatest... friend... I've ever... had."

"I know!" James said, tears rolling down his face who hugged onto Kendall, who then began crying, "We never said goodbye!"

"I didn't believe it at first." Kendal said, "But when I saw him now... now... it just hurts so much!"

Carlos squeezed and little tighter and there was silence. But this silence was short lived when they heard a splutter. Carlos thought it must have come from James or Kendall, and James and Kendall thought it was coming from Carlos. But they were wrong. Another small groan was made as Logan opened his eyes.

"Carlos?" he whispered.

Carlos cried more, "It's like I can hear him talking to me! Oh God Logie come back!"

"Carlos!" Logan said more assertively.

Carlos's eyes opened wide as he threw Logan back on the floor, then sprung up onto his feet.

"LOGIE!" he cried then diving onto Logan who cried out in pain.

"Carlos! Carlos!" he whined, "My leg!"

"W-what happened?"

"I think I broke it!"

Kendall and James got up and then proceeded to pull Logan up on his good leg and pull him into another group hug.

"Who cares?" Kendall said, "You're alive again!"

"Alive?" Logan asked, puzzled, "I never died. If you thought I was dead, why didn't you check my pulse?"

"Because Carlos saw you fall off a mountain! Not many people survive that! And... it never crossed our minds."

"Oh yeah... that happened. But you guys are idiots."

"Who cares? What happened after that?" James asked excitedly, letting go of Logan and Kendall followed.

"Well it's not fun, I gotta say. What happened was-"

"WAIT!" Carlos called, "Can I just say that I am so happy you're alive and back and alive! I missed you Logie and I... I..." Carlos blushed.

"What is it?"

"I think you should sit down and rest your leg before you tell your story."

"Yeah sure. Thanks Carlos... can you help me?"

Carlos quickly was at Logan's side and gently lifting him and setting him carefully on the ground, resting him up against a tree.

"Well, what happened was..."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh I'm mean aren't I? Well don't worry I will update again! But this time you have to patient! But thankyou all so much for getting me to over 100 reviews! **

**Please please review this chapter! It would be much appreciated!**

**Oh and my other story 'Never Go Back' too! **


End file.
